Corleone and Trapani-Carmine Rosato's War
The Carmine Rosato War was a mob war between the Corleone crime family and the rebellious splintergroup faction led by Carmine Rosato, formerly a Clemenza crime family Capo. The war sparked up after Peter Clemenza died, with his successor Frank Pentangeli refusing to pass over three territories in The Bronx to the Rosato Brothers, causing them to take what they had and leave the organization. Carmine Rosato was alone in New York City while his brother Tony Rosato was in charge of operations in Miami. Rosato was dumb and weak, and his family was crushed after a few days, despite support and the go-ahead from Jewish kingpin Hyman Roth. Background and Aldo Trapani.]]Peter Clemenza was one of the Corleone crime family's original Caporegimes, ruling over their criminal empire's territories in The Bronx and Queens. Before he passed away in 1958, he promised his Capos Anthony Rosato and Carmine Rosato three territories in the Bronx, and then suddenly died of a heart attack. It was believed by many, including his successor Frank Pentangeli, to be murder. Pentangeli did not cede the territories, and the Rosato Brothers took whatever they had and split, with Tony Rosato heading to Miami and Carmine Rosato retaining control of all of Clemenza's territory. The Corleone crime family had no territories left in New York City, and were forced to retreat to the Corleone Compound. The Corleones appointed Dominic as the Don of New York, replacing the murdered Aldo Trapani as the boss of the Trapani crime family. The Trapanis were, until now, the family that ruled over New York City with an iron fist. Michael Corleone ordered Dominic to deal with Carmine Rosato immediately. War ]]The Corleones started their campaign by enlisting over 100 hired guns to keep their compound safe from any attacks by Carmine Rosato or his men. Meanwhile, at the advice of Pentangeli, Dominic recruited his first soldato Jimmy Lira in the Corleone Compound, who was formerly an associate for the Clemenza crime family. He knew every trick in the book, so he made a good made man. They started off by attacking the cat house fronted by the Sweet Life Bakery, not far from the compound. It was owned by Warren Rizzo, formerly a Corleone associate. Dominic beat up the man guarding the back door that led to the racket, Jeb Dougherty, forcing him to let him by. Then, he shot all of Carmine's guards employed to defend the racket and keep the cash flowing. He gave Rizzo a few jabs and punches before forcing him to pay protection money, becoming a Corleone associate once more. This angered Carmine, who was now preparing for war as well. Frank Pentangeli ordered Dominic to take over some more of Carmine's fronts, such as Richie's Tavern and The Empire Room. He took over the rich neighborhoods of Triboro and Astoria, and later attacked territories across the East River. Trapani also enlisted soldato Bill Bardi, a friend of Pentangeli, as a demolitions expert. Dominic was also given Luca Brasi's Apartment as a safehouse, where he could ditch the cops and rival families, and get weapons and ammunition if he ran out. Michael Corleone feared that there would be an all-out mob war if he would kill one of Carmine's made men, but he reluctantly allowed a hit to be made. Dominic killed Franklin Credi at the Department of Justice's parking lot by suffocating him with a garrote wire while he fixed his tires. is garroted by Alvin Datini.]]Carmine hastily called for a sitdown at Richie Discenza's tavern in Triboro, where he would have Pentangeli murdered. Dominic, Frank Pentangeli, and Willie Cicci arrived at the meeting, but only Pentangeli and Dominic entered the bar itself; Cicci waited outside. While Richie was sent to go get drinks for Pentangeli and Dominic, hitmen snuck up behind them and garroted them. Dominic escaped, believing Pentangeli was dead; however, Pentangeli was alive, thrown into the alley screaming "Michael Corleone betrayed me!", as the hitman told him "Michael Corleone says hello". After all, Michael ordered Pentangeli to meet with Carmine Rosato to make Roth feel that he had won the war against Michael. Police officer Douglas Hughes entered the bar just in time to save Dominic, since the hitman and Carmine were alerted to his presence. Dominic shook him off, was chased by the police, and ditched them after vaulting through his safehouses' second-floor window. Dominic returned to Michael Corleone, asking him if he set him up and why Carmine would betray him. Michael ordered him to take over the last of his businesses and eliminate his made men before heading to his compound to slay him and blow it up to guarantee the destruction of the family. Dominic killed Carmine Rosato capo Norman Rossi at a construction site with a pistol execution, he ran over soldier Clyde Lando with a car, and threw Jimmy Guidalatto into the East River and the Spicher Waterfront. Carmine retreated to his compound once all of his territories were taken over, and Dominic and his crew, now including Korean War veteran medic Leo Manticho. He killed Carmine at close range before planting a bomb on the gas main, demolishing the compound and ending Carmine's family. Aftermath and his mentor, Aldo Trapani/]]With Carmine Rosato's death, the Trapani crime family was in charge of New York City again. Also, Dominic made a name for himself as strong, and a good leader in battle. Carmine's brother Tony Rosato attempted to hunt him down, but was also killed in the Tony Rosato War. Tony's death ended the Rosato Brothers' rebellion against Michael Corleone, but Pentangeli was now on the opposite team, testifying in the Kane Commission's hearing on organized crime against Michael in revenge. Category:Mob wars